


Terrortorial

by XiuChen4Ever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dogboys & Doggirls, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/pseuds/XiuChen4Ever
Summary: Even if his too-trusting human thinks the postman is cute, Jongin refuses to allow strangers into his territory.  Except maaaaybe if the stranger keeps bringing Jongin treats…
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 200
Collections: EXZOO : First Exchange





	Terrortorial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toyhouses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhouses/gifts).



> Dear Mandy:
> 
> It has been so much fun getting to know you through discord, so I was delighted to get your name as a recipient! I combined our OTPs to get an OT3 that I really hope you'll enjoy, even if the original prompt rather got lost along the way. I tried really hard to pack all your favorite tropes in here, thanks to my secret consultant/beta (thanks so much!) so I hope you'll find lots about this fic to feel possessive about.

#  |̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̪͆|̑|̷̑¦̷̑|̑|̴|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|

_ “Who the hell are you?!” _

The shrill question makes Minseok jump, rapping his knees against the underside of the breakfast table where he’d been peacefully reading the paper and drinking his morning coffee. 

“No.  _ No! _ Don’t come over here—no strangers allowed!”

Minseok hastens to get up with a sigh, quickly sliding his loafers on and hurrying toward the front gate of the tidy yard.

“Jongin!” he calls, entreaty all but drowned out by the poodle hybrid’s continuing objections. He offers an apologetic smile at the uniformed man standing just outside the gate before taking hold of Jongin’s rhinestone-studded collar. “Nini, we talked about this. You can’t freak out every time there’s a new delivery guy, okay? Hyung needs these packages for work—you  _ know _ this.”

“But Hyung, strangers are  _ dangerous,” _ Jongin objects, letting Minseok tug him away with a frown.

“Most strangers are just trying to do their job. They don’t get paid enough to be yelled at so rudely.” Minseok turns his full attention to the new delivery guy. He’s taking it well at least, holding out the signature pad to Minseok with a little smile.

“Sorry,” Minseok apologizes sheepishly anyway as he accepts the device and scrawls his name. “Nini’s a rescue—we’re still working on socialization.”

“It’s all right,” the driver says, naturally upturned lips further curving into a smile. “It’s his territory after all—”

“Yeah,  _ my _ territory—”

“—And I appreciate being warned rather than just attacked.”

Minseok cuts a dark glare at the hybrid beside him, the picture of defensiveness with his toned arms crossed over his chest and his meanest sneer distorting his gorgeous face. “Nini better not ever attack  _ anyone.” _

“I’d attack anyone who tried to hurt Hyung,” Nini mutters darkly.

“I’d deserve being attacked if I tried to hurt your Hyung—not that he doesn’t look plenty capable of defending himself.” The delivery guy’s gaze flickers over Minseok’s well-muscled body, hidden only by an A-shirt and soft lounge shorts as he wasn’t planning to rush outside to curb his reactive hybrid.

Minseok can only blush and stammer some sort of reply as the guy trades signature pad for package and saunters back to his truck with a smirk.

Jongin’s look of disgust is now directed entirely at his human. “This is why I have to keep a lookout, Hyung. Do you ever meet anyone who doesn’t look at you like you’re a cat in heat? Get your underdressed ass back in the house before you literally bring all the boys to the yard.” 

#  |̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̪͆|̑|̷̑¦̷̑|̑|̴|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|

The next day, Minseok is determined to be more prepared. He eats his breakfast in his housecoat so he can go outside to collect his package without displaying his assets to strangers and further upsetting his hybrid. He’d gotten the longest lecture about modesty in public from Jongin the day before, and Minseok would prefer to avoid another. It’s not even like he and Nini have  _ that _ sort of a relationship. 

It’s not that Minseok finds Jongin unattractive. It’s just that it feels kinda gross for him to take advantage of their relationship like that. Jongin was a stray before the shelter picked him up—of course he’s gonna let Minseok do whatever as long as he doesn’t get kicked out of the nice warm house he lives in now. 

Minseok didn’t adopt a hybrid to exploit him. He took Nini home because his friends are soft-hearted suckers and pulled the whole “you make plenty of money, you can totally afford one, plus you’re alone all the time and you’ll become a hermit if you don’t have someone to take to the park every day,” etc, etc. They wore him down until finally, hearing about the latest in the stream of strays Baekhyun and Chanyeol have taken in to the shelter they run, Minseok said he’d adopt the poor sad-eyed poodle hybrid just to get them to shut up and leave him alone.

But Jongin has turned out to be a much better companion than Minseok had expected. He fits into Minseok’s laid-back lifestyle well, tending to snooze on the sofa beside him while Minseok reads the advance-copy paperbacks that are delivered to him almost daily. He snoozes while Minseok taps away at his laptop to write the reviews and critiques that keep them fed. He snoozes while Minseok cleans the house or cooks. And at night he snoozes beside (read: on top of) Minseok, despite the fact that he has his very own room.

He’s only problematic whenever Minseok tries to be around other people (and especially other hybrids). Minseok is now Jongin’s and Jongin’s only according to the opinionated poodle, no matter how many times Minseok tries to tell him otherwise. He insists on going with Minseok whenever he hangs out with his friends or goes grocery shopping or goes jogging or to the gym or otherwise leaves the house in any fashion. And while he doesn’t try to prevent Minseok from interacting with other people, he does maintain physical contact with him in some way the entire time.

And he’s very possessive of the house and yard, too. Minseok has totally caught him peeing along the fence line outside to his great disgust. But Jongin is unrepentant, and while he may  _ look _ placid while snoozing on the sofa, his curly cinnamon ears are always listening for the sound of anyone getting too close to their home.

He goes from snoring to shouting in a ridiculously short amount of time.

“He’s just insecure because he was a stray for so long,” Baek dismisses. “He’s used to having to defend himself all the time—he’ll settle down when he realizes you’re not gonna kick him out or abandon him.”

Except it’s been almost a year and there’s no sign of this territorial behavior slacking off any time soon.

“I’ve saved your life so many times, Hyung,” Jongin defends whenever Minseok tries to talk to him about it. “So many people have come by our house and I’ve made them leave. At least some of them could have been murderers.”

And then he pouts and Minseok is a soft-hearted sucker, too. So then Jongin gets fried chicken and Minseok gets a snoozing hybrid in his lap while he reads the latest paperback he’s to review. 

The deliverer of those paperbacks turns out to be prepared this morning, too. Jongin runs outside at the first sign of the delivery truck—when it’s still too far away for Minseok to hear it with his inferior human ears—so he’s standing, arms crossed, a silky-haired cinnamon Adonis denying entry to his domain.

But the delivery guy has a squeaky tennis ball. And he squeaks it twice to get Jongin’s attention before chucking it to the other end of the yard.

Poodles were originally bred as duck retrieving dogs, the fluffy coats and goofy haircuts meant to keep their joints and organs warm while removing extra hair that would weigh them down in the water. Of course, some of that retrieving instinct was mellowed when they were downsized into lapdogs, and further mellowed when someone decided to splice animal and human DNA together. But some of that must-fetch urge remains. 

Enough that Jongin takes off after the ball, leaving Minseok to sign for and receive his package in peace.

The other thing poodles are known for is intellect. Standard poodles are second only to border collies in canine intelligence rankings, and much of that cleverness remained during the transition to hybrid.

Which means Jongin’s not going to fall for that again.

“I hope you have a new plan for tomorrow,” Minseok smiles at the delivery guy—Kim Jongdae, his name badge reads. “You’ll only get away with that once.”

“I’ll have as many new plans as I need,” the guy says with a wink and a rather feline smirk before walking back to his truck.

“Hyung, stop staring at his ass.”

Minseok jumps. “I wasn’t staring at anything.”

“Liar. I can smell that you have the hots for him. What’s wrong with  _ my _ ass, hmm? Are you only interested in cat-like guys, since you’re basically a cat yourself?”

“You’re the one that sleeps all day,” Minseok defends, unwilling to address any other part of Jongin’s protests. “Want me to throw the ball for you again?”

Jongin tries to look offended but his wagging tail belies his pout. 

“...Yes,” he finally says, and Minseok smiles as he tosses the ball to the other side of the yard.

#  |̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̪͆|̑|̷̑¦̷̑|̑|̴|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|

There isn’t a delivery the next morning, though Jongin patrols around for an hour anyway (and then watches out the window for another hour). But there is one the next day, with Jongin’s “I told you not to come back here—” followed abruptly by a squeal of  _ “Teddy!” _

“You’re going to go broke bringing him toys every time,” Minseok chuckles as Jongin rolls around in the grass with the plush bear.

“It’s worth it—he’s really cute when he’s happy.”

Then Kim Jongdae gives Minseok another full-body appraisal. “You look good in blue,” he says, then saunters away.

Minseok, standing there in an old cobalt sweatsuit, feels his face go hot as Jongin starts complaining about gross human pheromones.

#  |̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̪͆|̑|̷̑¦̷̑|̑|̴|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|

This general pattern keeps up for weeks. Jongdae shows up, distracts Nini with a bribe of some kind, Minseok signs, the delivery guy delivers some flirtatious compliment, and Minseok gets chided for smelling like lust. 

It’s more than a little maddening.

“You’re gonna have to accept that I’m gonna go on dates without you sometime, Nini,” Minseok says over dinner one night.

“I will not.”

“You can go on your own dates without me, too.”

“No.”

“But what about that pretty lilac-point siamese hybrid two houses down? I’ve seen you give him the eye.”

“Sehun is a cat.”

“So?”

“Cats are gross.”

“You say I’m a cat.”

“You are.”

“So I’m gross?”

_ “Obviously.” _

Minseok sighs. “So why can’t I go on dates?”

“You’re  _ my _ Hyung. You don’t need to go on dates when you have me.”

Minseok decides the best response to that is vigorous chewing of his supper and an extra-long shower, alone, ignoring Nini’s howls on the other side of the locked bathroom door.

#  |̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̪͆|̑|̷̑¦̷̑|̑|̴|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|

The next day, Jongdae shows up with a package and a question.

“Tomorrow’s my day off. If I came by mid-morning, would it be a good time to take Jongin to the park?”

Minseok can only blink at him.

“Yes!” Jongin shouts. “I love the park. But we never go on Thursdays because Hyung’s deadlines are on Friday and he has to type all day.”

“Ahh, that’s too bad. But it’ll give the two of us a chance to get to know each other one on one.” He smiles indulgently at Jongin.

“Yeah—tomorrow, just you and me,” Jongin agrees, shooting Minseok haughty glances. “I’m allowed to go on dates by myself. You said!”

“I did say,” Minseok agrees, shoving his disappointment down. 

This is good. It’s good for Jongin to get out on his own, make his own friends, be his own person. Not be so obsessed with Minseok. Because that means Minseok can go on dates of his own, which will be nice even if they’re not with this particular cute, charming guy.

He feels a bit like a parent sending off a kindergartner the next day, making sure Jongin has his cellphone and ID with him along with the collar he insists on wearing (“Because I’m Hyung’s and I want everyone to know it”). He suppresses the urge to take photos of the cute couple, suppresses the envy, suppresses the urge to drill Jongin on emergency procedures because he is a very intelligent grown-ass hybrid who survived on the streets for years by himself, he is not a vulnerable child and it’s insulting for Minseok to treat him like one.

“Have fun,” he says instead, waving at the pair from the gate.

Then he stands there and watches the pair head off to the park, the taller hybrid scampering in graceful pirouettes around the more sedately-walking human. Jongdae’s head is swiveling to keep Jongin in sight and Minseok can hear them talking, Jongin’s husky voice and Jongdae’s deeper one, though without a hybrid’s ears he can’t tell what they’re saying.

When they disappear around the corner, Minseok forces himself to go back into the house. He is not a war wife, goddamn it, nor is he a fretting mother hen. He’s a professional adult who has books to review, and that’s what he’s going to do. 

After he makes sure his cell phone is charged and sitting beside him with the ringer  _ and _ the vibrate function on, volume all the way up. Because he’s a responsible hybrid owner and not a worrywart.

#  |̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̪͆|̑|̷̑¦̷̑|̑|̴|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|

Jongin and Jongdae are gone all day. They come back with the sunset, all smiles and laughter, calling each other familiarly, all honorifics dropped except  _ hyung, _ something Jongin had once told Minseok he’d never called anyone else. 

Whereas Minseok gets a “Thank you for letting me spend time with Jongin today, Minseok-ssi.”

Which is respectful. It’s fine.

It’s great that Jongin has his own friend. Boyfriend? Whatever. It’s good. This is all good. 

He must be making an odd sort of face, because Jongdae quickly follows up with “Perhaps you can join us next time?”

Minseok just as quickly shakes his head. “No, no, you boys can enjoy yourselves on your own, no need for any interference from me. I trust you both.”

“Ah, well. If you’re sure…”

“I’m sure,” Minseok asserts. There is no way he’s playing third wheel to all that cuteness.

“Stop grinding your teeth, Hyung,” Jongin says, pulling him into the house. “Let’s have chicken for dinner. I can’t wait to tell you all about how much fun we had!”

#  |̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̪͆|̑|̷̑¦̷̑|̑|̴|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|

Jongdae takes Jongin on outings several more times over the following weeks. Each time Jongin returns bubbly and full of praise for Jongdae, insisting on relaying all of the man’s charm points to Minseok as if it’s not an act of cruelty. They always offer token invitations for him to join them, but Minseok refuses to torture himself by witnessing how amazing their dates are along with having to hear all about them. 

Instead, Minseok adjusts. He focuses on how happy Jongin is these days. How he’s getting out to see the world without Minseok, away from the context of  _ owner and hybrid, _ how healthy it is for Jongin to be able to have a relationship on a more equal footing. How his stories relay how respectful Jongdae is, not subjugating or fetishizing Jongin in any way. How they simply seem to enjoy each other’s company without any societal pressures on either side.

He’s thrilled for Nini. Isn’t this the ultimate success of a rescued hybrid? To be as happy and free as possible, given the ridiculous restrictions that humans place on their fellow sentient beings? Isn’t it great that he and Jongdae can rise above expectations and judgement to just love each other openly?

Eventually, it stops stinging so much to let his hybrid go off with the delivery guy that  _ still _ seems to flirt with Minseok when he delivers the packages.

“You have a really nice package,” Jongdae comments one day when Minseok is wearing a pair of clingy athletic shorts.

“Excuse me?”

“I said this is a really light package.” Jongdae’s smile is innocent, but his eyes are not.

But then he turns away to chat with Jongin about where they should go next week, and Minseok’s scowl precedes him into the house. What does this guy think he’s doing? Minseok’s already letting him be with Jongin, he doesn’t have to keep buttering him up. It’s weirder still how Jongin only laughs at Minseok’s reactions anymore instead of complaining about any pheromones.

Probably because there aren’t any pheromones anymore.

But that’s fine—Minseok has found his own date.

Lu Han is a friend of a friend, a sweet-faced guy who is evidently just as into soccer as Minseok once was. They meet at a cafe one day when Jongin is out with Jongdae, Minseok enjoying the opportunity to walk down the street without a tall, occasionally-growling hybrid keeping a grip on his shoulder. He enjoys the coffee, too, and the similarly-coffee-loving company. 

They hit it off well and make arrangements to meet again, this time to kick the ball around at a local athletic field. Minseok’s even home well before Jongin returns, so contented with his reclaimed social life that he’s absently whistling FC Seoul’s theme song as he reads his latest review paperback.

When the door opens and Jongin barks out an enthusiastic greeting, Minseok looks up to greet the wriggly poodle with a smile and open arms. But soon after diving onto the sofa to tackle Minseok and sniff and lick his cheek like usual—an unhygienic habit that Minseok barely tolerates—Jongin freezes, growl low in his throat.

“Hyung. Who’s been touching you?”

Minseok’s first reaction is to cringe away from his hybrid’s censure but he stops himself. He’s just as entitled to a social life. He’s not some poor soul locked away in a tower, he’s a grown man who is allowed to hug whoever he wants.

“I had my own date today,” he tells Jongin, aiming for a casual tone rather than a defensive one.

_ “You what?” _ Jongin looks on the edge of murder, whether of Minseok or his date he can’t discern.

“Why are you so upset when you were out with Jongdae all day?”

“I can’t  _ believe _ you would betray us like this. Dae-hyung is going to be so disappointed.” He gives Minseok an incredibly disgusted look, liquid hurt brimming in his eyes. “I can’t even look at you right now.”

And then Jongin stomps away, to his own room for once. He doesn’t come out for dinner despite Minseok’s coaxing.

Minseok’s bed feels huge and empty without his usual living blanket. 

#  |̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̪͆|̑|̷̑¦̷̑|̑|̴|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|

When Jongdae arrives with Minseok’s next paperback the next day, Jongin runs to greet him, howling out the story of Minseok’s ‘abandonment’ of his devoted hybrid. Jongdae embraces the upset poodle who somehow shrinks against the shorter man, both looking at a baffled Minseok with accusing eyes.

“I thought you turned us down all the time because you were busy with work,” Jongdae says. 

“Yeah—if you had time to play, Hyung, why didn’t you come with  _ us?” _

“What? Why would I come with you?”

“Uh, because we’ve been inviting you for months?”

“I even offered to switch my scheduled days off, but you said it didn’t matter.”

“It doesn’t matter—you can take Nini out whenever. And it’s nice of you to invite me, but you don’t actually want me crashing your dates.”

“They’re supposed to be  _ our _ dates,” Jongin sniffles. "We've been  _ waiting _ for you."

Minseok blinks. “Waiting for me?”

“Yes. We haven't even kissed yet or anything, but you lied about being busy so you could go on a date with  _ someone else." _

"I—what? You don't need my permission to kiss."

“Nini wants to kiss you first, though—he said he feels disloyal.”

“Yeah—I have to kiss Hyung first, then I can kiss Dae-hyung. And then you’ll both be mine, so Hyung can kiss Dae-hyung after that.”

Minseok shakes his head, uncaring if he looks like Jongin fresh out of the bath. “You… want the three of us to kiss? Together?”

Jongdae shrugs. “At least for the first time. So no one feels left out. And of course I’d like to get to know you better, too, Minseok… hyung?” He looks at Minseok through long, dark lashes.

Minseok abruptly turns to face the house. Then he turns back to the brain-breaking duo again.

“You want all three of us to kiss. Date? All of us?”

They both nod.

“Even though Jongin’s fully capable of dating on his own, without me being involved in any way?”

They both frown.

“We’re not just using you so Nini and I can be together.”

“We actually  _ want _ you, Hyung.  _ And  _ each other.”

Minseok blinks as all of Jongdae’s flirtations become rather less greasy in this new context. They had both given him puppy eyes whenever he’d dismissed their invitations. And all of Jongin’s ramblings weren’t bragging—they’d been  _ convincing. _

“…Oh,” Minseok says, because he’s a highly-educated man payed good money for his critiques and opinions about words. Particularly dialogue.

They’re looking at him with their stupidly-cute faces all offended and mournful, clinging to each other like Minseok might slap them at any moment. How could he do anything but step forward and hug them both? 

They burrow against his shoulders despite the fact that he’s the shortest of the three of them. Jongin’s still sniffling a bit and Jongdae snakes an arm around Minseok’s waist with a mollified hum.

“I guess we can try this,” he murmurs to their hair. “I’m sorry for being so dense—I’ll probably keep being dense. I’m not great at this sort of thing.”

Jongin snorts. Then he straightens up, wrapping his arms around both humans until he has them cuddled against his chest, puffball tail wagging happily. 

“Two hyungs,” he yips above their heads. “I’m gonna have  _ two _ humans—two hyungs! All mine. Just for me.”

“And for each other.” Jongdae smiles at Minseok, confident and flirty once again.

Minseok smiles back. “And for each other.”

Jongdae smiles wider, lips curling up like the cat that got the cream. Minseok licks his own lips, ready to lean forward and— 

“Me first!” 

Jongin pulls them away from each other, tucking one under each of his arms. “My Hyung,” he declares, looking down at Minseok with heat in his eyes, ears pricked forward to frame his handsome face, all cinnamon silk and satin honey. “Mine.”

“Your hyung,” Minseok agrees, unable to worry about taking advantage of a hybrid who so easily manhandles him, who’s looking down at him like he’s a favorite squeaky toy. Jongin clearly has romantic options but chooses Minseok anyway. Chooses Minseok  _ as well. _

So he tilts his chin up a little, parting his lips in invitation. He can hear Jongin’s tail whapping against his thighs with the fervency of his wagging just before he leans down to press his mouth to Minseok’s. Jongin may not have kissed Jongdae yet but he’d evidently done plenty of kissing in the past, moving his lips skillfully against Minseok’s. Unsurprisingly, there’s a lot of tongue involved.

Jongdae’s low chuckle is filthy as he reaches for Minseok’s hand across the expanse of Jongin’s broad chest. Their fingers twine together as if they’d been waiting for such an opportunity as Jongin breaks away from Minseok to stare down at Jongdae hungrily.

“My Dae-hyung.”

Jongdae receives this declaration with a smile and a wink, causing Jongin to claim his mouth with a throaty growl. And even though Minseok had been avoiding chaperoning their dates precisely because he hadn’t wanted to see this sort of thing, he finds his affection for them both increasing as he watches them attempt to lick into each other’s mouths the most.

Jongin lifts his head with a sniff in Minseok’s direction. “There they are,” he grins. “Haven’t smelled your pheromones in a while, Hyung.”

Minseok feels his face heat, but the laughter this draws from two throats doesn’t grate. It embraces, and so does Jongdae when Nini brings his arms and therefore his hyungs together.

“Mine,” he says with a deep sigh of contentment as he all but shoves their heads together. “Now kiss.”

Minseok manages to get a hand up to catch Jongdae’s cheekbone, steadying his face so as not to smash teeth into teeth. Instead it’s those kittenish lips that impact his own, smile palpable as Jongdae slots their mouths together.

It should be awkward kissing a guy he barely knows. But Jongin had gushed about Jongdae so much that Minseok feels as if he’s already been part of this little trio for months, could recite Jongdae’s favorite color, food, season, etc. if his mind weren’t currently overwhelmed with the sensation of Jongin’s arm around his shoulders as Jongdae’s mouth moves against his.

Minseok may have only ever seen Jongdae standing outside his gate. But Jongin had flung that gate open wide when he’d run into Jongdae’s embrace so now it’s all of them standing outside the yard, poised on the edge of what their future could be.

“Please, come inside,” Minseok breathes when his lips are his own again.

Jongdae’s sunshine smile is reflected in the moony grin Jongin is wearing.

#  |̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̪͆|̑|̷̑¦̷̑|̑|̴|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|

Going on dates as a trio is twice as fun as any one-on-one date Minseok has ever been on. The pair evidently have been waiting for him, because the first few times it feels like Minseok is a prince with two enthusiastic attendants.

“When do I get to fuss over you?” he laughs one day as Jongin and Jongdae both try to hand-feed him fair food at the same time.

“When you think of an idea for a date,” Nini states. “You let us pick, so we get to be in charge.”

“Okay, fine. Next time, we’re going to a dance club, and you’ll let me make you up before we go.”

“I’m not the best dancer,” Jongdae protests.

“Good. Then I can teach you.”

“Dae-hyung, you better have your will made up before you go. Hyung’s dancing is sexy enough to kill a man. And a hybrid.”

“You’re one to talk,” Minseok laughs. “I can never look at you on the dance floor, you make me blush too much.”

“I am starting to be much more excited about this date,” Jongdae laughs.

Jongdae and Jongin both sit very patiently at the kitchen counter that weekend as Minseok styles their hair and adds a little makeup to eyes and lips. He’d done his own first, to demonstrate that everyone with eyes looks good with eyeliner, among other reasons, and it’s both very good for his ego and very distracting to hear his boyfriends  _ (Boyfriends! Plural!) _ stage-whisper to each other while he leans in close to apply products to faces.

“Damn, Hyung is so hot.”

“I know!”

“Can’t believe we get to kiss him.”

“Me, either!”

“No kissing until after the club—you’ll smear your makeup.”

“Hyung, you can’t make that plush bottom lip of yours look extra-edible and tell us not to kiss it.”

“I didn’t say you can’t kiss it, I said you can’t kiss it  _ yet.” _ They’re both still pouting, so Minseok steps back to take in his handiwork, giving both of them a sultry, approving look. “If you like my lips so much, perhaps I’ll let you see what they look like kissing something else.”

Jongin and Jongdae look at each other, then at Minseok, then back at each other.

“Dae-hyung, did he just say he was gonna suck our—”

“He said  _ kiss, _ Nini.”

“But maybe that was secret code. For  _ suck.” _

Minseok snorts. “Guess you boys will just have to wait and find out,” he says, trying for an enigmatic smile. “Now get your pretty selves out the door.”

The club they go to had been one of Minseok’s favorites, pre-Jongin. Post-Jongin, they’d gone a few times, and it had mostly been fun. It was nice to be able to dance freely, get a little drunk, knowing that the only one to take him home would be his own hybrid roommate. But Minseok had occasionally wanted some non-platonic attention (from people who didn’t depend on him for food or housing) and the tall, growling hybrid glaring at anyone who’d so much as looked at Minseok had been rather detrimental to that goal.

Now, though, having Nini there to shepherd the two shorter humans around is rather convenient. And Minseok’s eyes have been newly opened to Jongin’s charms. It’s incredibly fun to sandwich Jongdae between Jongin and himself and make Jongdae’s skinny jeans increasingly uncomfortable.

“You’re both terrible,” Jongdae whines, pretending to push them away. “This is premeditated murder.”

“Guilty,” Minseok says shamelessly, putting his hands on Jongdae’s hips in an effort to coax his body into moving more smoothly. Jongdae can keep the beat just fine, he’s just a little stiff. Well, Minseok supposes some of Jongdae’s current stiffness is his fault. And Jongin’s.

“Our next date will be karaoke,” Jongdae decides. “So I can sing the pants off of both of you.”

“Sounds like fun,” Minseok purrs as Jongin hugs them both.

“Hyung and I  _ love _ singing,” he yips. “This is the best relationship ever.”

Minseok has to agree, especially later that night when all the pent up sexual energy has been released in a delicious tangle of limbs and hands and mouths. The master bed is just big enough to hold all three of them, but only because Jongin sleeps mostly on top of both humans, claiming his hyungs even in sleep.

Smiling sleepily, Minseok runs his fingers through Jongdae’s silky hair, ruffles Jongin’s soft cinnamon ears with his other hand. They fit so well in his bed, so well in his life, so well in his heart. 

He wants nothing more than to keep them there forever.

#  |̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̪͆|̑|̷̑¦̷̑|̑|̴|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|

_ “Where the hell have you been?” _

Minseok startles at the yell the open windows let in from the yard, tsking at the spatter of the kimchi jjigae he’d been stirring over the top of his spotless stove. He lays the spoon in the rest and goes to wipe it up, smiling at Jongin’s continued ranting outside.

“You’ve been gone for  _ hours. _ You said you’d be back  _ soon. _ It’s almost dark!”

“Sorry, Nini. There were more deliveries today than I expected, and I volunteered to cover for a coworker who was sick today.”

“Ugh, do you ever meet anyone you aren’t immediately compelled to help out? Get your ass in the house before our supper gets cold.”

A few moments later, arms twine around Minseok’s waist from behind. Then a longer pair of arms encircles two sets of shoulders. Even as Minseok chides them for being more interested in the food than in the cook, his smile (and his betraying pheromones) ensure his partners know how soft he is for them.

As the excitable, always-hungry guys dance around him, setting plates and side dishes on the table, Minseok’s heart sings every time the pair of tags on Jongin’s collar jingle. Every time the pair of rings on Jongdae’s hand catch the light. And every time the pair of bracelets around his own wrist shift against his skin.

The bits of bright metal each bear a name, announcing that their wearer belongs to a pair of someones that love them for who they are without pressure or conditions (but with rather a lot of affectionate teasing at times). His partners are obnoxious and loud but also sweet and cuddly and Minseok couldn’t be happier to claim and be claimed in such a publicly visible way. 

Hybrids aren’t the only ones that like to mark their territory, after all.

#  |̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̪͆|̑|̷̑¦̷̑|̑|̴|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|̑|


End file.
